Image Pencil
Image Pencil - właściwie Nela Star Comy Pencil Image. Dla przyjaciół , Comy lub Pencil. Nienawidzi gdy ktoś nazywa ją Nela lub Star. Dlatego właśnie my będziemy pisać o niej Comy. Niektórzy nazywają ją również "Jednorożcem artystycznym" Ponieważ często maluje swym rogiem, aby podkreślić jej głópotę talent plastyczny. Powstanie thumb|left|Comy w wersji ChibiPrzeglądałam stronę adopcji. Nie był to jednak dom aukcyjny, jak teraz, tylko strona o nazwie adopcja. Powstała ona, ponieważ na blogach powstał częsty handel obrazkami do adopcji. Spojrzałam na rysunek Kiteczki, aktualnie zawieszonej globalnie. Bardzo mi się spodobał. Na rysunku było wiele przepięknych kucyków. Szkoda, że musiałam wybierać Wybrałam brzydką przepiękną klaczkę. Kiteczka pozwoliła mi wybrać dla niej imię. To był bardzo trudny wybór. W końcu wybrałam Image PencilKtórej imię wymyśliłam potem. Dorysowałam znaczek i stworzyłam artykuł w brudnopisie. W tym oto brudnopisie, a dokładniej brudnopisie2 artykuł przesiedział chyba z ponad rok Prawie rok, z jednym zdaniem, czekając aż go usunę rozwinę. I oto 3 sierpnia 2014 stał się jego szczęśliwy dzień, kiedy to o nim sobie przypomniałam i wróciłam do niego, a nawet wyciągnęłam z brudnopisuRozwijam bo mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będzie kucem miesiąca. Nie lubię pisać długich imion. Dlatego powstał pomysł, iż przyjaciele nazywają Comy inaczej. Najpierw powstało wydłużone imię: Nela Star Comy Pencil Image. Potem był dylemat Wcale nie wybrałam w sekundę XD. Które słowa z wydłużonego imienia będą jej przezwiskami? Po dłuższym zastanowieniu wybrała, Comy Comy brzmi tak słodko! i Pencil. Na początku mieli ją również nazywać Nela, owszem, wciąż tak jest, jednak zdecydowałam się, iż Comy nie będzie lubiła kiedy ktoś do niej mówi Nela lub Star (lub idiotka od farby XD). Dopiero potem w mojej głowie narodził się pomysł, że jej chłopak jako jedyny będzie mógł nazywać ją NelaLub Neliusia, ale nie Star!. Jednak później w poradniku o robieniu kucyków wyczytałam, że dla kucyka należy wybrać rozmiar tyłka podstawę. Nie był to jednak dylemat. Od razu wybrałam plastykę! Przezwiska Lubiane *Kucysia Nie wiem czemu *Comy Każdy ją tak nazywa! Dla niej to jak imię * Pencil W końcu ma tak na imię *Nela tylko dla chłopaka *Starusia Od Star *Image To jej nazwisko *Imagicod wymowy słowa Image *I magic od przezwiska powyżej *Magic od przezwiska powyżej *Czarodziejka z księżyca Artystyczna lub Magik Artystyczny *Jednorożec artystyczny Nielubiane *Poniacz * Klej od przezwiska Magic *Królik z kapelusza od przezwiska '''Czarodziejka '''artystyczna *Burak kiedy jest zła *Kurdupel bo jest niska *Krasnal *Idiotka od Farb Wygląd Grzywa Grzywa Comy jest dosyć hmm... zakręcona. Comy rano długo siłuje się z nią by hm... wyglądała nieco bardziej przyzwoicie. Poza tym grzywa jest czasami ciemno różowa, a czasami taka szaro różowa, jak w ID. Comy opisuje swoją grzywę jako szaloną, albo kręconą, czasami mówi nawet, że jej grzywa jest Crazy. Grzywa Comy jest średniej długości. Dzięki specjalnym pianką ma większą objętość. Aby grzywa wyglądała ładnie, Comy jest zmuszona używać różnych pianek i specjalnych szamponisk, bo inaczej jej grzywa jest przetłuszczona, rozczochrana, zasłania jej oczy lub Comy czuje się w niej dziwnie. Jak była mała nakładała sobie gumkę za uchem, teraz (z pomocą pianek, szamponisk itd.) sama robi efekt przypominający kucyka. Często widać Comy z poplamioną farbą grzywą. Oczy Oczy Comy są skośne, nieco bardziej niż u polskiego kucyka i nieco mniej niż u chińskiego. Jej rzęsy są czarne, ale właściwie są niezauważalne. Jej kolor oczu to błękitny. Jedynie specjalna magia pozwoliła jej zmienić sobie kolor oczu na różowy. Zanim zmieniła kolor oczu, jedni mówili, że był błękitny (bo był), a inni, że był szary, lub ciemno zielony. Sama Comy o tym nie myślała. Uważała jedynie, że powinna mieć różowe oczy. Róg thumb|left|Malutka Comy wyczuwa niebezpieczeństwoRóg Comy jest... większy niż u jej rówieśniczek. Nie ma też na nim tylu lini co u innych kucyków. Właściwie nie ma na nim w ogóle tych linii. Poza tym jest ostrzejszy niż rogi pozostałych jednorożców. Często róg Comy jest poplamiony farbą. Dokuczający jej chłopcy rysują ją często jako demona. Wtedy zazwyczaj róg ma cały w krwi. Jednak naprawdę Comy nigdy nie wbiła swego rogu w ciało innego kucyka. Na koniec powiem jeszcze, że kiedy ma się stać coś złego, jej róg staje się złoty. Ogon thumb|Prezentuje nowy DesingOgon Comy jest nieco dłuższy nisz jej grzywa. Jest za to mniej zakręcony i łatwiej nad nim zapanować. Ogon również kiedyś spinała gumką. Jej ogon nie wyrasta z siedzenia, zaczyna się tak trochę bardziej na grzbiecie w pobliżu siedzenie. Sierść Sierść Comy jest dla niektórych ciemno zielona, a dla niektórych szaro zielona. Sama Comy uważa iż jej sierść jest raczej szaro zielona. Sierść jest u niej dłuższa niż u innych kucyków, ale jest też dużo krótsza niż u Fluffle Puff. Waga Comy jest trochę za chuda. Je dużo, ale wciąż utrzymuje te samą wagę i nie może utyć. Wysokość Comy jest jak na swój wiek odpowiednia, jednak w jej szkole jej rówieśnicy są bardzo wysocy, dlatego przyjmuje się, że Comy jest niska. Akcesoria Comy ma trochę akcesoriów, ale nie wszystkie nosi, nosi tylko te: *Zawsze nosi szczęśliwy złoty pierścionek na rogu pod grzywą. To właśnie on sprawie, że w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa róg zawiadamia o tym Comy stając się złoty. *Kiedyś często spinała grzywę za uchem w kucyka. Wtedy na jej grzywie nawet trudno zauważyć, że nosi przepiękną granatową gumkę. *Często na tylne kopyta, w nocy wkłada różowo białe skarpety. Kryształowa Kryształowa Comy ma grzywę jakimś cudem (te kryształowe Imperium to od tak zmienia fryzurę, a ona musi się siłować) związaną w koka. Poza tym ma kryształową poświatę. Jej róg cały czas jest wtedy złoty, więc nie może wyczuć kiedy coś jej zagraża. Kryształowa staje się kiedy wejdzie do Kryształowego Pałacu. Jednak w samym Kryształowym Imperium nic się nie dzieje. Rainbow Power Comy może tylko pomarzyć o tym stylu. Jednak w przedszkolu robili z siebie niby Rainbow Power i ona miała do tego tęczową opaskę, tęczowe gumki (którymi zrobiła kucyka na ogonie i grzywie za uchem) i tęczowe skarpety na tylnych kopytach. Equestria Girls Jest tam wysoka i szczupła. Ma długie różowe włosy. Zieloną bluzę z kapturem. Kremowe spodnie i błękitne trampki z różowymi cekinami. Jej oczy są błękitne, a skóra normalna. Głos Comy mówi trochę za głośno. W szkolę inne kucyki szepczą, a ona odpowiada z kolei za głośno :) Charakter Nieśmiała Comy bywa nieśmiała. Boi się kucyków których nie zna. Dlatego trudno jej się nawiązuje przyjaźnie. Łatwowierna Comy jak już się z kimś zaprzyjaźni nadmiernie mu ufa i wierzy we wszystko co jej powie. Jednak jeżeli Comy da się nabrać, ucieka z płaczem i kończy przyjaźń z danym kucykiem. Właśnie dlatego jej przyjaciele uważają, by nie zranić jej uczuć. Refleksyjna Comy jest bardzo refleksyjna. Zazwyczaj wyraża to obrazami, lecz zdarzyło jej się napisać tomik wierszy, którego nikomu nie pokazuje. Wspaniałomyślna i chętna do pomocy Comy uwielbia pomagać. Co miesiąc zanosi zabawki którymi się już nie bawi do sierocińca. Pomysłowa Jak wszelkie artystki Comy jest bardzo pomysłowa. Tajemnicza Comy jest tajemnicza. Nie lubi się nikomu zwierzać i właśnie dlatego często jej trudno w życiu. Życiorys Narodziny To był początek wiosny w Canterlot. Dokładniej był to 30 kwietnia. Dokładniej w poniedziałek, a dokładniej 05.35. Właśnie wtedy na świat przyszła maleńka Comy. Wczesne dzieciństwo We wczesnym dzieciństwie Comy zdobyła swój znaczek. Była impreza u jej koleżanki: Braiar Storm (kiedyś może zrobię stronę o Braiar). Razem z Braiar wypiły dwa duże kieliszki zimnej czekolady. Nie zdawały dobie z tego sprawy, ale całe były umorusane. Kiedy Comy tańczyła, czekolada kapnęła na pusty plakat na którym zaraz mieli coś malować. Najpierw się zdenerwowali, a potem ucieszyli kiedy z czekolady powstało piękne malowidło. Oczywiście czekoladę trzeba było zmyć, więc Comy narysowała to co przedstawiała czekolada ołówkiem i potem pokolorowała. Tak właśnie dostała znaczek. Teraz Teraz Comy ma 10 lat. Uczęszcza do 4 klasy. Żyje sobie spokojnie i nie ma zbyt wielu problemów. Relacje Aktualnie, Comy szuka przyjaciół. Nie ma ich zbyt wielu. Ale możecie zgłaszać swoje kuce. Zainteresowania, umiejętności i anty-umiejętności Umiejętności Malowanie Comy cudnie maluje. To przecież związane z plastyką, a ona ma do niej dar, albo smykałkę jak wolicie. Rysowanie Wychodzi jej to nieco gorzej niż malowanie, ale też jest w tym dobra. Prace przestrzenne Takie jak Miasteczko z gliny wychodzą jej najlepiej! Anty-umiejętności Pisanie opowiadań To wychodzi jej koszmarnie! anty-talent kulinarny Raz spowodowała pożar, a i tak zawsze wszystko przypala. Raz przypaliła sok! (jak ona to robi?) Muzyka Kiedy gra na swoim flecie kucyki nakładają nauszniki, a nauczycielka musi koniecznie do klopa :) Śpiew To co z muzą. Po prostu koszmar. Zainteresowania Plastyka To jej główny talent, ale i zainteresowanie. Koszmary Comy często ma przeróżne koszmary. Co wywołuje u niej nagłe przebudzenie, bezsenność, a czasami nawet zmiana koloru aury na czerwony! Magia Comy chodzi na naukę magii. Na razie nie jest za dobra. Umie tyle: *Zmiana płci *Zamiana w kryształową. *Lewitacja *Teleportacja Kolor aury Comy jest różny. *Błękitny - naturalny kolor *Czerwień - gdy jest niewyspana *Złoty - kiedy jej pierścień wyczuje kłopoty. Wystąpienia brak Ciekawostki *Jej chłopak Tirex jako jedyny może ją nazywać Nela. *Czasami maluje swym rogiem. Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML